


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary: Yours and Dean’s daughter surprises you both when she goes off in an unexpected tantrum. Based on the song ‘I Saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus’**

**Warnings; lil’ angst, lots of fluff**

 

 

> “Do you want any more bacon, honey?” You asked your 5 year old as you brought the extra cooked bacon to the table, swatting Dean’s hand away as he went to grab for the plate and he feigned a hurt look, pouting at you.

“No,” Elly huffed, arms crossed over her chest with an unamused look across her little face, which soon pulled both you and Dean out of your playful antics.

“I don’t want your stupid bacon,” she announced, abruptly shuffling out if the chair and racing out of the kitchen.

“Woah, what was that all about?” Dean asked with a concerned frown.

You worried your bottom lip between your teeth as you shook your head, equally confused and concerned. “I have no idea. Please don’t tell me out five year old has hit the teenage years already.”

“God no. That’s gonna be worse than any monster,” Dean groaned.

You gave him a pointed look, “yeah, only if she takes after you.”

Dean let out a scoff, quickly stealing some bacon from the plate before you had a chance to react. “What are you talking about? I was an angel in my teen years.”

You let out a laugh, shaking your head. “Well, going by some of the real angels we’ve come across who are total a-holes, sure, sweetie.”

“Shut up,” Dean rolled his eyes, mumbling between a mouthful of bacon, “Like you were much better.”

You huffed a scoff. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean-o.”

He gave an innocent grin, wiggling his eyebrows at you. “Well-”

“-shut up,” you chuckled, sitting down next to him.

“Should I go check on her?” You offered, the amusement gone from your face.

“Maybe give her a minute to cool off from whatever that was,” he gestured to the table with a hand.

You let out a sigh, “Yeah, maybe she takes after the pair of us.”

Sam was walking through the bunker after his workout when he heard stifled sobs from Elly’s room.

Frowning, he stopped in his strides outside her door and gave a soft knock on the wood.

“Ell?” He spoke softly, pushing the door open to find his niece sitting on the bed with a teddy in her arms.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s a matter?” He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame as he knelt at the side of her bed.

“Mom-Mommy doesn’t love Daddy anymore,” she stammered through her tears as she looked at him. “She- she was kissing someone else.”

Sam furrowed his brows, confused. “Kissing someone else?”

“Yeah,” Elly sighed, wiping her face with her sleeve. “I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.”

“Guys, we have a problem,” Sam announced as he walked into the kitchen.

After comforting Elly enough to stop her crying, he put on some re-runs of her favourite kids show in her room and went to tell Dean and you what had her so upset.

“That’s why she was mad with me this morning,” you murmured, running a hand through your hair.

You were sure if it was any other situation, it would be funny. But making your daughter cry over the thought you didn’t love her daddy anymore? That was just heartbreaking.

Dean could see the pain across your face. He took your hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Hey, we’ll sort this, alright?” He reassured you.

You nodded. 

“I need you to put on the costume again though,” you said as you got up, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before going to see your daughter.

You gave a gentle knock on Elly’s door, waiting a moment before walking inside.

She looked up at you from where she was snuggled with her teddy watching tv.  

“Mommy?”

“Hey sweetie,” you smiled softly, coming inside and sitting on the edge of her bed. “Uncle Sammy told me and daddy why you’d gotten so upset.”

Elly gave you a sad look. “Don’t you love Daddy anymore?”

“Of course I love Daddy. I love him very much, and I love you very much,” you told her, moving to hold an arm around her. “The thing is, Santa is so busy around Christmas getting all the children’s presents ready with the elves, that he doesn’t have time to go to all the Christmas parties. Your Dad was dressed up as Santa. He did it to help Santa out because he couldn’t get to Kasey’s party.”

Elly’s face morphed from confusion to awe. “Daddy was helping Santa?”

You nodded. “Come on, let me show you something.”

She took grabbed hold of your hand as you helped her shuffle off the bed and walked with her through the bunker to the kitchen where Dean was dressed as Santa with some fresh Mince Pies on the table.

Elly’s face lit up as Dean removed the beard, showing her his face.

“Daddy! It was you!” She rushed over to him, Dean catching her in his arms and picking her up, resting him on his hip.

“Sure is, kiddo,” he grinned, giving her a tickle causing her to giggle in his arms.

“Daddy, stop!” She shrieked excitedly, flailing about.

Dean chuckled, putting his daughter back on her feet, “fancy a mince pie, Ell?”

She nodded enthusiastically before looking over to you. “Mommy, can I share one with you?” She asked sweetly.

You smiled. “Of course. Come here,” you squatted down with open arms, Elly running over to you and engulfing you in a cuddle.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, honey.”

You pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s eat some mince pies before our own Santa grabs them all,” you said, earning an innocent look from Dean as he sat at the table, a mince pie in hand.

“I guess I can share them with my favourite girls,” he pushed the plate across to where Elly had sat beside him, you on the opposite side.

“Daddy, how will Santa get into the bunker? We have no chimney and the doors are so heavy.”

You had to stifle a laugh as Dean nearly choked on the mince pie, giving you a quick glare before composing himself to answer, “he’s magic, hon. He’ll be able to get inside.”

Elly furrowed her brows. “But everything else magic can’t get inside,” she stated, taking a bite of the mince pie you’d cut in half. “Just Uncles Cas,” she added between mouthfuls, reminding you exactly of Dean.

You broke into a smile as Dean gaped a little, clearly thinking how he could figure out what to say.

“Santa is the best kind of magic, there’s no warding up for him,” you told her.

Elly smiled brightly, grabbing a mince pie. “That’s good! I’m going to tell Uncle Sammy and give him a pie before daddy eats them all.” She was up and down the corridors of the bunker in moments, calling Sam’s name as she went.

“Nice save there,” Dean huffed a laugh.

> “Why thanks, Santa,” you grinned, grabbing the front of the suit and gently tugging him towards you, capturing his lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
